Sing Me A Song: A Drarry Drabble Fest
by nikoledarling
Summary: A series of Drarry drabbles, told in song.
1. Title Page

**Sing Me A Song:**

**A Drarry Drabble Fest, Told In Song**

A/N: My darling lover JesTeeDee and I put my music player on random and challenged ourselves to write a Drarry for each song that came on.  
Each drabble will be titled as the song that was playing while it was being wrote.  
Hope you enjoy our random fun!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry or Draco or any of the songs that are featured in our drabbles.

Songs:

Waffle Song- Artist Unknown  
Ends Tonight- The All-American Rejects  
Cubicles- My Chemical Romance  
Ur So Gay- Katy Perry  
Doctor- Cute Is What We Aim For  
Emergency- Paramore  
Stacy's Mom- Fountains of Wayne  
The Future Freaks Me Out- Motion City Soundtrack  
Headstrong- Trapt  
It Won't Be Long- Evan Rachel Wood  
Happy Ending- Mika Bomb  
Make Out Kids- Motion City Soundtrack  
Breathe Me- Sia  
Something To Do With My Hands- Her Space Holiday  
Gallery Piece- Of Montreal  
Untouched- The Veronicas


	2. Waffle Song

**Waffle Song  
JensenIsMyGod**

Draco sat down and stared down at the plate that had just been placed in front of him.  
He turns and shoots his boyfriend an accusatory look.  
"Waffles again?!"  
Harry shrugs and takes a seat next to the blond.  
"Dumbledore must really like them..."  
Draco watches with peaked interest as Harry takes a bite of his waffle, syrup running down his golden face.  
Draco grins and begins to eat his own syrupy mass of waffles.


	3. Ends Tonight

**Ends Tonight  
JesTeeDee**

I do not know why I like him so much. I don't know why the hell I love him.

His subtleties drive me crazy.

But I guess last night was a little less subtle than he has ever been.

The walls seem to breath in all the air.

I'm strangled.

And with disdain in my pitiful green eyes I can't help but smile.

The early morning light illuminating his beautiful face.

The night is over.

The night we had together is over.

And I know it is the first and last night of every night we ever could have had.

He's my fallen star.

But he is about to rejoin the night.

And with the rise of the sun.

And the soft click of my door shutting.

He is gone from my life.

Forever.


	4. Cubicles

**Cubicles  
JensenIsMyGod**

Harry looks too his left and is offered a view of a dark room.  
A room void of life.  
Of him.  
Harry sighs and looks around his own desk.  
He lets out another sigh and decides to go home.  
He's their Saviour and he can do what he pleases.  
At least that is what he is told.  
He takes one last look at the unoccupied office next to his.  
And walks away.


	5. Ur so Gay

**UR so Gay  
JesTeeDee**

"Yeah remember that Slytherin scarf I gave you?"

"I don't want that trash."

"Yeah well. I hope you hang yourself with it while your wanking it to Weasley sleeping."

"Yeah. Hah. So funny. Malfoy. That's why I like you I guess. Your since of humor. Because it certainly isn't the size of your cock."

"God, Potter. You are so gay." The blond boy shakes his head. He laughs a short dry laugh. "You don't even like boys."

Harry looks up from his position on the bed. He looks through his round glasses up at the flustered Draco.

"Really Draco?" He stands and walks towards him. Draco backs to the dormitory wall. "You think I don't like boys?"

Draco whimpers.

"Let me show you just how much I do like boys."


	6. Doctor

**Doctor  
JensenIsMyGod**

"I thought you were sick, Potter?"  
Harry looks up at Draco through mussed up hair.  
"I am," he whines.  
Draco rolls his eyes.  
"You don't look sick."  
Harry whimpers and Draco sighs, taking a seat on the bed next to the Boy Who Lived.  
Harry rubs his face against Draco's leg .  
Draco leers down at the other boy.  
"Do you still feel sick?"  
Harry whimpers and Draco takes it as a 'yes'.  
"I'll be your doctor."  
Harry groans and arches into Draco's feather soft touches.  
"I'll be your medicine," Draco whispers, nipping at Harry's exposed skin.  
Harry lets out another small sound and pulls Draco up into a bruising kiss.  
Draco pulls away and smirks down at Harry.  
"I'll be your cure."


	7. Emergency

**Emergency  
JesTeeDee**

I saw you listening. I saw you watching me.

I know you miss is just as much as I do.

And it isn't your fault.

No one really wants to talk about it.

Talk about us.

Talk about what we had.

It is sort of unthought of.

Slytherins with Gryffindors.

Boys with boys no less.

But I've seen you cry way too many times.

But you deserve to be alive. That living current within me.

That living liquid love pumping through my veins.

And Draco I don't care what they think.

This is an emergency.

I need you back.

I need you back now.

Before it's too late.

Before our love dies.


	8. Stacy's Mom

**Stacy's Mom  
JensenIsMyGod**

Draco leers at his boyfriend and begins peppering kisses up his spine.  
Harry arches into Draco's kisses and makes mewling noises that drive Draco insane.

Lucius Malfoy can barely tolerate having the wizarding world's 'saviour' in his home, let alone deal with this.

Harry lounges outside the Manor with Draco.  
Draco watches as his father approaches him, watches as his boyfriend watches his father walk towards the two of them.

Lucius let's his eyes wander to Harry's exposed chest and then quickly averts his gaze to his son's eyes.

Draco sneers at Harry.  
Watches as Harry watches Lucius and makes those mewling noises that drive him crazy.


	9. The Future Freaks Me Out

**The Future Freaks Me Out  
JesTeeDee**

"Draco! Draco! Draco!"

"What is it this time Potter?"

"I'm on fire-"

"Good. Go burn."

"No! I think I'm ready to bust a move."

"Oh I'll bust something of yours if you don't get away from me, Potter."

"But. But. But. Draco!" His voice is a dull wine in the blond's ears.

"I need you. I miss you. I'm so alone with out you. Please just dance with me this one last time. One more dance."

"No. I said never again. And I meant it. Now leave me alone."

"God. I am just trying so hard to relate. And I just. Please." Harry is obviously flustered.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"  
"Please!"

"No."

"C'mon Draco. Please."

"Ah, fuck it."

Draco slams Harry hard into the castles stone wall. His lips quickly follow.


	10. Headstrong

**Headstrong  
JensenIsMyGod**

Green eyes meet silver.  
Draco takes it as a challenge.

"Back off, Potter," Harry witnesses Draco's pretty mouth sneer.  
Harry disregards the blonds warning and takes a few steps in his direction.

Draco rolls his eyes and quickly eliminates the remaining space between he and Harry.

"You don't belong here, Potter," Draco feels himself whisper against Harry's skin.

Harry grins.  
"I see your fantasy, Malfoy."

Draco pushes the Annoying Prat Who Lived away from him.

Harry moves and swiftly pushes Draco against the dungeon wall.

"I'll take you on."

Draco's retort is promptly forgotten when practiced teeth meet willing flesh.


	11. It Won't Be Long

**It Won't Be Long  
JesTeeDee**

Finally. Departure from the Weasley's and off to the train ride that will land him in the arms of his love.

It won't long.

Not much longer.

Until they are together again.

Everyday of the summer Harry longs to go back to Hogwarts.

Every night tears roll down his paled cheeks.

But not much longer.

In the Great Hall he spots him.

Seemingly unintentionally Harry falls against Draco.

"Watch it Potter."

"Bugger off Malfoy."

The two blushing boys smile inwardly.

They both know what will happen tonight.

It won't be long.


	12. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending  
JensenIsMyGod **

"I'll love you forever."

Draco nods and wants to walk away.

"I- erm..."  
He doesn't know why it's so hard to

Harry nods and lays his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I know."

Draco sits and listens to his mother ague with the wallpaper in the foyer.

_"I'm not pretending," Harry practically screams._

_Draco thanks Merlin that they are outside and that virtually everyone else is at Hogsmeade._

_"I know, Harry. Stop screaming at me for fuck's sake."_

_Harry grins and proceeds to tackle Draco._

_"I love you, git."_

_Harry offers the blond a soft kiss. _

Harry stares at the formation plans and shakes his head.

_"I feel as if I am wasting-"_

_"Your time?"_

_Draco nods._

_Harry feels his heart pounding in his head._

_"With me?"_

_"Without you."_

Draco shakes his head and attempts to drown out his mother and his thoughts.

"If I pretend that nothing went wrong," he lies to himself, unsuccessfully.

Harry goes back to work and feels like he is wasting everyday trying to forgot Draco Malfoy.

Draco goes back to his mundane life of making sure his mother keeps herself fed and attempts to delude himself into thinking he can forgot about Harry Potter.


	13. Make Out Kids

**Make Out Kids  
JesTeeDee**

We keep each other company.

Not taking any time to talk.

Not wasting any time to have a conversation.

Lights out we're covered in each other's warm embrace.

The cold doesn't matter.

The boy doesn't matter.

Neither of us matter.

All that matters is our mouths.

Our skin.

Our touches.

But if we just keep swimming in each other this can never die.

But after all the years. We don't keep in touch.

What we thought could never die.

It's over.

And even though the boy behind the mouth never mattered to me.

It is a shame that

Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends.


	14. Breathe Me

**Breathe Me  
JensenIsMyGod  
**

Draco silently watches as the Boy Who Lived sinks to the floor.  
Draco watches as the saviour of the wizarding world looks up at him with pain in his green green eyes  
Draco watches as he walks away from the raven haired boy.  
Draco watches as Harry seems to lose himself.  
Draco watches as Harry drifts away from all of his friends.  
Draco watches as Harry mouths words across the table to him.  
_Be my friend_

__Draco watches himself wear down.  
Draco watches as Harry bites words into his skin.  
_Breathe Me_


	15. Something To Do with My Hands

**Something To Do With My Hands  
JesTeeDee**

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm busy. Just busy. Okay I'll talk to you later."

Harry walks away from the angry red head.

"God. Slag won't shove off."

"Busy, Potter?"

"Wanna give me something to get busy with?"

Draco takes Harry's thin spindle fingers in between his own spider hands.

Harry brings those fingers to his mouth. He takes them in his mouth.

Draco closes his eyes. He smiles. "What are you doing?"

"So Ginny won't know how much you'll be touching me. Sucking off your finger prints."

"Want me to give you something else to suck off?"


	16. Gallery Piece

**Gallery Piece  
JensenIsMyGod**

Harry almost moans when he feels Draco fist collide with his face.

Draco kisses Harry's cheek and nuzzles into his neck.

Draco relishes the sight of Harry falling of his broom and the slight 'thud' his body makes when it hits the spongy bushes below.

Harry grins when Draco laces his hand with his.

Draco mutters loving words into Harry's flesh and then leaves bruises on his thighs."

You're my only friend," Harry breathes into Draco's body.


	17. Untouched

**Untouched  
JesTeeDee**

Damn it Potter. Why won't you just fall into me?

Give me what you got. I can take it.

I don't care what they say.

I don't care what they think.

You are all I care about.

Just fall into me.

I need you so much.

Since I first saw your green eyes I knew I'd have to kiss their eyelids.

Since I first saw your black hair I knew I'd have to feel it between my fingers.

Since I first saw your pale skin I knew I'd have to have it one mine.

I was crazy since the moment I met you.

But I feel so untouched.

But I want you to touch me.

I want you so much.

I can't take your negligence.

Just. Feel. Me.

Just. Touch. Me.


End file.
